Calleigh the friendly Ghost
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Horatio Caine move into an old abandon house with his foster family, only it's not as empty as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_I have always liked the story about Casper the friendly ghost so I thought I would do a CSI: Miami twist on it. Happy Halloween everyone :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Calleigh the friendly ghost.**_

Calleigh gently flew through the Duquesne manor for what would be the seventh time that morning. She had no reason for leaving and no reason for staying. Yet she stayed. She stopped in front of a mirror, but the refection wasn't there, there was nothing, as she was after all a ghost. For how long she had been that way, she didn't know, only that it felt like forever.

She was about to slide through another wall when she head voices from the main entrance downstairs and slowly floated downstairs, but outside view to check it out.

There was a man, a lady and two sons from the looks of it. She guessed the oldest one, a redhead could be about eighteen and the youngest with brown hair was about thirteen.

"You can not seriously mean we are going to live here in the middle of nowhere," said the redhead with a huff.

"I think it's cool, come on H, let's check upstairs," said the other boy.

"Whatever," he said and followed him as the woman said: "Mike, it's a bit cold here, would you mind closing the door."

Calleigh's eyes went sad as the man slowly closed the door and she left the room.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Horatio slowly opened the door to a dusty old room and sat down on the bed, the mattress was old, but still very comfortable, he slowly dragged his feet up on it, put his hand under his head and closed his eyes for a second.

Young Horatio was now nineteen years of age and an orphan. This was the second foster family he and his younger brother Raymond had been placed with and Horatio hated it.

He had fought against the last one so hard that they in the end sent them back. All he wanted was his mother back, the gentle and kind Meredith Caine that loved her sons as much as they loved her.

The redhead looked a lot like her with his fiery red head. He slowly opened one of the boxes he had carried with him into the room, took out a picture of her and placed on the dusty nightstand that was already there.

He walked over to the window, pulled the curtains aside and opened it to get some fresh air and sunlight inside to get a better view of it. The color of the walls was somewhat pinkish or what was left of it. There was a dresser with a mirror on top, he opened it drawer in it and looked inside, a very old hairbrush so he assumed the room was previous owned by a girl.

He wondered what she had been like as he blew some old dust of the dresser seeing that it was carved some words in it. A **_CD + JB_**. And for some reason _**Guns R 4EVER**_.

He shook his head a tad wondering how long ago it was that the previous owners moved out, before walking downstairs to get more boxes.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh let herself slide into her room after he had gone and looked at the photo on the nightstand. It was of a woman in her mid thirties, she had long red hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was happily smiling to the camera, leaning against a tree. Two young boys were sitting by her feet smiling as well. The oldest one had red hair as his mother and the other with brown hair.

The young ghost looked confused at the picture which she assumed was they boy's mother, but what were they then doing with the couple they had arrived with.

"What happened to their mother?" she thought as she tried to remember her past life, but she couldn't for some reason.

She knew from the pictures in the attic that she had three brothers, a mum and a dad, but she couldn't remember them or what happened to her.

Her hand tried stroking over the picture of the red haired woman, but slid right through it. She sighed wondering if she would ever remember, if it had been nice, not to mention how long ago she had in fact been dead.

She startled as she heard a thump behind her and turned to face the young redhead. He looked confused at her. She looked scared back before disappearing through the floor hearing him say, "Hey wait."

"Who are you talking to?" Raymond asked behind him.

"A girl, she was just here," he said.

"And then she vanished into thin air," his younger brother said rolling his eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes," he said.

"You're hopeless," said Ray and put down a box before heading for his room down the hall as Horatio looked around the room wondering if he was going crazy or if it had in fact been a girl there.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

It was a few days later and Calleigh hadn't been down to see Horatio again, she had been flying into other rooms instead, but she knew that her house was no longer harmonic if it ever was as the man in the house was hurting the boys. She could hear the soft sobs of the youngest boy and it pained her. The older boy didn't cry, with him it was just anger.

"I don't like this, too much pain," said Calleigh, more to her self than anything else.

"So you live here?" she heard a soft velvet rumble ask.

"My house," she said with a sigh.

"So you're a….?" he asked curiously looking at the girl, she was see-through. He assumed she could only be three years younger than him.

"Ghost, big scary ghost," she said with a sigh.

"I don't find you that scary, rather sad or I mean you seem sad," he said.

"Don't like what he's doing to you," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is what it is," he answered her with a sigh.

"What happened to you mother?" she asked without thinking, but quickly added, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…", when she said the look on his face.

"Trust me you do not want to know," he said with another sigh.

She nodded and he asked, "How did you die if you don't mind me asking?"

"I honestly do not remember," she answered completely honest.

"What is you name?" he asked.

"Calleigh Duquesne, what's yours?" she asked back.

"Horatio Caine," he answered and let his hand reach out to shake hers, but her hand slid right through his as with everything else.

She looked shyly down saying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he said in a sympathetic tone, but he in a way thought it was a tad cool.

"How can I know when I don't even know how I died or when," she said rather upset before disappearing.

"Oh Calleigh," he said looking out the window wondering if he could figure out what happened to her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

The next day young Caine and his brother went to the library as he was baby sitting at the time and wanted to try if he could find something in the public records about what happened to Calleigh.

"Can we leave soon, I'm bored," Ray complained, leaning his head on his hands.

"No, not yet," said Horatio calmly looking through some old newspapers.

"But H, I wanna play outside," he said looking out through the big windows at the sun outside.

"OK, go outside then, but don't go far," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Uh huh," said the young boy and ran off leaving his big brother alone to read.

Horatio lost track of both his brother and the time on his track for clue, it was a couple of hour later when he finally managed to find a front page of an old newspaper cover that said, "TEENAGE GIRL DIED IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT." He read on and gasped. Apparently she had been at a party that was held for the local football studs and she was dating one of them at the time being head cheer leader. The night would have a dramatic turn when the young girl decided to drive home under the influence as it wasn't that far after she wanted to leave the party after and argument with her so called boyfriend. She had lost control over her jeep, ran off the road and gotten killed momentarily leaving her parents and three brothers behind.

Horatio didn't quite get it and figured he would try to track her brothers to get to the bottom off it.

It was then he remembered his own brother and quickly jotted down the names of hers hoping they was still alive as the newspaper seemed a little old before running out of there to find Ray.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Excuse me is this Dave Duquesne," Horatio asked in the phone later the same evening hoping it was the right one.

"Pends on who's asking," said a man's voice in the other end.

"Oh sorry, name is Horatio Caine and I moved in your old hose and I have some questions regarding your sister," the young boy boldly said.

"I don't have a sister, I'm sorry," it said in the other end and Horatio knew he was about to hang up so he said, "Please, I really want to know what happened."

"Why?" the question hang in the air.

"I don't really know, I just do," he said honest.

"You're not a reporter or anything like that?" Dave asked to be certain.

"No, just a regular boy that want to know about a girl," said Horatio.

"Let me think about it and get back to you," he said and hang up as Horatio heard Calleigh's voice ask, "Who were you just talking too?"

"Your big brother," he answered.

"What for?" she asked.

He shuddered as something dawned upon her and she asked, "I have a brother?"

"You actually have or rather had three, two are twins," said Horatio.

"You know how I….?" she asked.

He didn't answer as he didn't really know what to say, but he could see tears falling from her eyes in frustration as she said, "Stupid guy, all you cause is pain."

"Calleigh," he said shocked.

"No, just leave," she said.

"Uhm, problem there, my room," he said with a half smile.

"No, it's mine, now get out, hurt…" she said sadly making him winder if it was possible she still remembered some aspects of her previous life for her to react like she did or if she did it as she was still a teenage girl in a way. He just sighed as he granted her the privacy she needed by leaving or room or was it his, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Calleigh sank down on her bed or was it his. She was confused. At the moment he confused her as she didn't know how to feel and how to act. Not that she could act much considering she was after all dead and she could never have him in any way.

It was not fair, not at all. And that he knew and didn't want to tell her bugged her even more. What difference would it make to tell her it wouldn't change anything or would it. She walked over to her dresser and looked at the letters carved in and suddenly a picture of a boy appeared in her mind. He was handsome.

"Jake," she thought, but without knowing why. Why couldn't she remember it all, why was it so hard. And why did her family move after she was "gone", she just remembered that one day the house was empty and she was still there, left behind, thrown out in the cold.

"Why, why did you leave me," she though as more tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to hug a pillow, but couldn't, frustrated she hit and kicked the bed as she heard voices from downstairs and looked out the window to see Horatio and Raymond talking to a Hispanic girl.

"Not fair," she said sadly as she continued to cry.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

The girl Raymond and Horatio were talking to a Yelina Salas, she was a girl that was a couple of years older than Ray and went to Horatio's school. They had found that she didn't live far from her and since both guys liked her they had invited her home to get to know her better.

Now the three of them were sitting outside the house talking when the phone rang inside and Horatio ran in to take it.

"Cullen residence, Horatio speaking," he said slowly.

"Hello Horatio, this is Dave Duquesne, I was wondering if we could talk?" it asked in the other end.

"Sure, where can I meet you?" he asked curiously.

"How bout I come up to the house on Friday?" he asked back.

"Sounds good, around four then?" Horatio suggested.

"Yes," he agreed, before they hung up and got back out.

"Who was the girl?" asked Calleigh the same night as she was sitting on Horatio's bed or her bed, neither of then were sure of that fact.

"Yelina Salas, little older than Ray and a tad younger than me, I'll stay off as he's interested in her and they get along well, he meet her outside the library the other day," he answered.

"But is she interested in him?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"I think so as he has already asked her to the yearly Halloween party and she yes to going with him," said Horatio.

"Are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Not sure as I don't have a date yet," he said.

"I could you know go with you," she suggested hopefully.

"You know that wouldn't work," he said with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're a ghost," he said.

"It's Halloween, who would even care?" she said, but he could tell by the tone that he had hurt her.

"Maybe you are right, but I don't know, did you ever go to one of these parties?" he asked.

"Don't remember, but I like to think so," she said.

"I'm sure you did and I bet you went with the handsomest guy there," he said.

"Maybe," she said, she sounded distant and if he hadn't know better he would suspected she was shaking.

"You cold?" he asked her.

"A little," she answered truthfully.

He nodded and put a blanket around her and amazingly it worked as it stayed around her.

"Thank you," she said and blushed shyly as the door got open and she heard Raymond say, "Say Horatio, are you going to the Halloween party with….?"

He stopped at once as he looked at the see through girl wrapped in a blanket on his brother's bed and asked, "What on earth is that?"

"Raymond, Calleigh, Calleigh, Raymond my younger and not very polite younger brother," said Horatio rolling his eyes.

"You're a ghost?" he asked her, raising his eye brows a little.

"I am yes," she said shyly and looked down, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh man wait to the guys hear this," he said excitedly.

"I would prefer if you didn't tell them," she said.

"As would I," Horatio second.

"So what is it like being one?" Raymond wanted to know, ignoring the comment at least for now.

"To be honest lonely," she answered him.

"You don't have any like ghost friends or something?" he asked.

"No, just me," she said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said with a more sympathetic tone now as he did feel a bit sorry for her before asking, "So how long have you been a ghost here?"

"I honestly don't remember," she answered.

"Really, but I would have thought you would remember life before….." he stopped and looked down.

She shook her head and said, "I better get going, it was nice to meet you Ray."

And with that she was gone, Raymond looked at his older brother and said, "You like her, don't you?"

"What does that matter, she is a ghost," Horatio answered with a sigh, not realizing a hurt Calleigh could still hear him.

"And, she seemed cute," said Raymond a tad more optimistic than Horatio.

"Need I to remind you that she's dead, you can not have a relationship with a dead person," Horatio pointed out.

"What about those twilight stories and such," said Raymond.

"Those are just stories," said Horatio annoyed.

"So, all I'm saying that if you rally want it to work you can find a way," said Raymond with a little smile as he left the room, Horatio just shook his head in frustration over it.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

That Friday a blue Chrysler Crossfire parked outside the Duquesne residence and a dark haired man in his early twenties got out and walked up to the house. From a window Calleigh saw him and gasped, it was like bits and pieces from her life before all of a sudden came back as she knew that that man was her big bother Dave Duquesne.

She flew down to the first floor as Horatio opened the door and let him in and Dave followed him into the living room where they sat down on the couch as Calleigh watched from the door.

"I haven't been here since…, things sure have changed," said Dave and looked around.

"How long ago did she pass away, if you don't mind me asking?" Horatio asked.

"She was eighteen and I'm now twenty seven which would make it four years ago," Dave answered.

"So she was the same age when she died as I am now then," Horatio quickly concluded.

"If you are eighteen that should be about right, so you live here with your family?" Dave asked.

"Foster family and younger brother," Horatio answered just as Raymond came into the room and asked, "Who's he?"

"Calleigh's older brother," said Horatio.

"Oh, she got more?" Raymond asked.

"She has or rather had three, me and the twins," Dave answered with a sight.

"Oh, what was it like?" Raymond asked as he sat down by Dave's feet.

"It was both laugher and sorrow as we children used to have a lot of fun, but our parents was alcoholics, dad drank himself to dead not long after Calleigh died, he just couldn't take it," Dave answered sadly.

"Nooooo," Horatio could hear Calleigh yelled and turned his head just to see her fall apart over at the door and said, "I'm sorry Dave, but what happened to her?" Horatio asked sadly.

"I'll tell you what happened to her if you tell me what happened to your parents," Dave said looking amazingly enough right at his sister before looking back and Horatio and Raymond.

"Deal," said Horatio with a sigh.

"So this happened about four years ago and Calleigh was at a party with her boyfriend, the local football stud, her fellow cheer leaders and a bunch off others," Dave started.

"Sound harmless enough," said Horatio with a little smile.

"It was or at least it started that way, he came and picked her up and caught a ride with her, she promised to stay sober as she was going to study the next day and she were going to drive them both home, only it didn't end up that way," said Dave with a sigh.

"What happened?" young Ray asked curiously, but not in an unpolite matter.

"Well that stupid boyfriend of hers decided to break her heart, he fooled around with one of her friends and that would have ended well, well not good, but…. Had she just stayed at the party," he stopped with a sigh again looking over at the spot where Calleigh was, somehow nodding at her to make her come to him before continuing, "She called me in tears telling me she saw Jake with Amber talking and dancing closely before kissing and she was rather upset of course. I offered to pay a cab, but she said she would stay and drive home the next morning. I later learned she drank, got into a huge argument with Amber and then Jake before she got in the car and… The thing is it wasn't that far, but…."

Horatio nodded silently as he looked at Calleigh that was sitting next to Dave now, silently crying, he could hear her whisper, "I remember now, he tried to explain that she was the one kissing him, but I was hurt and even if he apologized I wouldn't listen and I so badly wanted to go home, but as it was cold outside as it was still early march and I had a little to much I though it was safer to drive. It was after all not that far and there wouldn't be any police out. The turn was too hard and….. I should have stayed, but I just couldn't after what he did. I just wanted to get home to my big Dave."

"Seeing her dead like that in the Hospital bed and lower her into the ground in a coffin is the worst thing I ever, I mean we ever had to do," said Dave.

Horatio nodded again and said, "I can understand that, and she didn't deserve to die in that way."

"She didn't, so what happened to your parents?" Dave asked to change the subject.

Just the mention off this made Raymond curl up like a scared animal by his brother's feet and Horatio said, "Our father was not a nice man. He used to hit us and our mother for defending us. He actually did worse things than hitting us as well, but in general he was not a nice man," Horatio said with a sigh.

Young Raymond looked up at his brother with sad eyes knowing what would come and Horatio looked down at Calleigh that now was resting her head against Dave's feet, he shivered a little, but she didn't move as they both listened to what young Caine would say next.

"Things were getting worse as dad lost his job, I don't exactly know why, only that he did and he took it out on use even worse than before. It was all the usual routine he did what he did and mum came to comfort us to take a beating for it or she went between. Then one day…. One day when I came home from school she lay there lifeless on the ground, he was standing over her with bloody fists. Without thinking I ran over and sat down next to her, but it was too late," he said, his voice was still steady, but tears were now falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Dave honestly as he was thinking about how many lives that got lost for all the wrong reasons.

"Thank you," Horatio answered with a polite nod.

"I better be on my way, but I would like if we maybe could keep in touch," said Dave.

"I would like that too," said Horatio as he followed him out to the door. With tearful eyes the young blonde watched her brother leave, wishing he would stay and that things was different.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much apprciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Horatio didn't see Calleigh more that day, and in time he went to bed thinking about her, wondering where she was and ended up dreaming of her instead.

When he was sound a sleep Calleigh sat down next to him and gently stroke his cheek, she knew by now she was in love with him. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, yet she whispered, "Horatio."

"Mmmm," he answered.

"Can I keep you?" she asked hopefully.

"Mhm," he answered still very much far away.

The young blonde smiled happily and bent down to kiss cheek before retracting. He was as warm as she was cold. She would have expected to somehow not being able to do just that, yet she did. Again she gently stroked him only to hear him whisper, "Calleigh, can you close the window, its cold in here.

The ghost got quickly up and flew over to the window to close what was already closed. As she sat down, looking out, she wondered if he at all had heard what she said.

* * *

Feeback always welcome and very much apprciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

It was a few weeks after this that Calleigh were sitting up in the attic looking out the window as Ray and Horatio were outside talking about the party the same night. Oh how badly she wished she was going as well. She wanted to be there with her Horatio. Or was he hers, she wasn't sure as she didn't know if he heard her that night and they in a way aced more like friends than anything else, but she really wished that they could be a couple.

She let her self go outside to hear what the boys were talking about and heard Ray say, "You are such a coward you know that."

"I'm not," the older Caine stated.

"You are, because you're in love with Calleigh and you want to take her to the dance, but you don't dare tell her or ask her cause you're afraid off what others may think," said Raymond.

"OK, now I think you have completely lost it, there is now way I'm in love with her," he said and turned to go inside just to walk into a shocked Calleigh, he just walked pass her as Ray shook his head and walked down the road, most likely to head down to Yelina's.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"It's no use, we can never be," said Calleigh more to herself than anyone else when she sat down on the floor in the attic moments later.

"Why so negative," she heard a female voice behind her and startled.

Calleigh turned and gasped when she so no other than Horatio's mother stand behind her.

"You're…. You're…." she stuttered.

"Meredith Caine, it's a pleasure to meet you," the red haired lady said and gently shook her hand.

"But you're not a ghost are you," said Calleigh looking at the shiny light around her.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"What are you doing here?" the young ghost asked confused.

"A favor for someone," she said.

"Who?" she wanted to know.

"Your father," she answered.

"You know my father?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"In a way yes," she answered.

"What was the favor?" she asked.

"To make you human for a night, so you can go to the party with Horatio," she said.

"Only one night," she said sadly.

"I thought it would be what you wanted," said Meredith.

"It is, only I want to live with the rest off…" she said.

"I know Calleigh, I know, believe it or not I do remember what it is like to be young and in love," she said.

"You loved his father?" she asked.

"I did at a point yes or else I would never have married him, but he changed," she said with a sigh.

"He killed you," said Calleigh sadly.

"He did and then Horatio killed him," she said.

"That much I kinda figured," she said honest.

Meredith nodded and said, "But he's not really a killer, he's a good boy."

"He is," she agreed. Meredith just smiled. She could tell by the look in her eyes that the young girl was very much in love.

"So shall I grant you the wish?" she asked.

"How long can I be human for?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"You got from now until eight tomorrow morning," Meredith answered.

"Not longer," Calleigh said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could make you human so you could do all you wish to do with him, but that is not in my power," she said.

"I understand, I just have to make the best off the time I got then," she said and smiled.

Meredith nodded and said, "Close your eyes."

She did and moment later she opened them and looked down at herself, she was again human, dressed in jeans and a light blue top. She smiled brightly before hugging Meredith and said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, just remember until eight tomorrow morning," she said.

"I will, is there anything I can do in return?" she asked.

"Just tell him that I'm very proud of him," she said with a sigh.

"I will, you miss him don't you," she said.

"Every day, I better go and you better use your time wisely," said Meredith and smiled at her, and by that she was gone.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Calleigh run down the stairs and into Horatio's room. He wasn't home at the time as he was down at the store getting something for his foster mum, so she flopped down on the bed to wait for him, hogging his pillow, smiling.

Young Caine came inside the room about sixteen minutes later and gasped seeing the young blonde resting on his bed, her eyes were closed and she was no longer a ghost, she was human.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he came closer, amazed about how beautiful she was.

"Handsome," she replied, slowly opening his eyes, gazing at him.

"You're human, how?" he asked.

"Your mother, she's very proud off you," she said and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Why thank you," she said and blushed shyly.

He sat down next to her and gently stroking he cheek asking, "Do you want to go to the party with me tonight, sweetheart?"

"I'd love to," she said smiling even more brightly at him, before he let his lips gently brush upon hers.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

That night the couple danced for hours, holding each other ever so closely, afraid to let each other go. They walked hand in hand back after the party, neither had as much as a drink and they talked until they couldn't hold their eyes open anymore and fell a sleep holding each other closely.

By the morning sun pecked its head in the window the couple was still holding each other closely and they kept on doing so long after she again became a ghost. But that neither notices as they were still sleeping completely wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
